New York Yankees
History The New York Yankees were founded in the year of 1901. They currently are in the American League and are in the AL East playing with the Rays, Red Sox, Blue Jays, and the Orioles in the AL East. Some of the Yankees nicknames are the Bronx Bombers, The Yanks, The Pinstripers, and The Bronx Zoo. The New York Yankees currently have 17 retired numbers.(#8 has been retired with 2 different players). The Yankees have 27 World Series trophies their first one came back in the year 1923 and their latest title was in the year 2009 over the Philadelphia Phillies. The Yankees first American League championship was way back when in the year 1921 and they have one 39 since then! The former owner George Stienbrenner passed away in 2010 after leading them to plenty of titles and trophies. Their success in the AL East has shown since they have 16 titles in the division. With them most of the time dominated the AL East they have gotten 3 wild card berths. The Yanks fill up quite a bit of Cooperstown with 36 hall of famers dedicted in Cooperstown. The next will probably be Derek Jeter when he retires considering the stats he has put up in his career. Some of the greats that have played for the Yankees that have made it to Cooperstown are Babe Ruth, Dave Winfield, Lou Gehrig, Yogi Berra, Joe DiMaggio, and Mickey Mantle, of course these are just a few of the greats. Manager The manager for the New York Yankees is Joe Giaradi. Joe Giaradi has been the manager for the Yankees since 2008 when the former manager Joe Torre left for the Dodgers. Joe Giaradi used to play for the New York Yankees as a catcher. Ironically, Joe started over Jorge Posada as a catcher who he know manages. Stars This section is all about the current stars of The New York Yankees. To start off we have argubly the best player of the Yankees Derek Jeter. Derek Jeter entered 1995 as a rookie for the New York Yankees and is currently one of the best players in the MLB. Along the way has been played in 11 all-star games, gotten 5 world series rings, 4 gold gloves, 4 silver slugger awards, a rookie of the year award, is the all-time Yankee hit leader, and is probably one of the best shortstops in MLB history. His stats are outragous too with almost 3,000 hits, over a .300 batting average, and about 250 home runs throughout his long career. Next up to bat is Alex Rodriguez. He started his baseball career in 1994 for the Seattle Mariners and now is a Yankee, obviously. The trophies and awards he has recieved throughout his career are 13 all-star selections, 10 silver slugger awards, 3 AL MVP awards, 2 gold gloves, and 1 world series ring. His stats are just over 600 home runs, just over a career .300 batting average, and 1,803 RBIs. Stadium The New York Yankees currently play in Yankee Stadium located in Bronx, NY it opened in 2009.The old stadium was demolished and became a baseball park for Little League Current Uniform Logos Category:AL East Category:American League Category:Teams